The Corvinna Clones
by LilBlackBird
Summary: There is a new band called The Corvinna Clones, and Beastboy has a crush on the lead singer, Corvinna. Will her sisters approve? What will happen to Raven's crush on Beastboy? Will he fall for someone else? Will she? If you read I'll stop asking questions I know the answers to XD
1. Concerts and Visits

"Raven!" The Titans changeling shouted. "We got tickets to _The Corvinna Clones_ concert! You have to come!" He yelled through her door.

Her door slid open a crack. "No." She said in her monotone voice. As Beastboy open his mouth to speak she cut him off. "Don't even try to beg because I'm NOT going." She said forcefully before shutting the door. He put his head down dejectedly.

"OK. I guess we'll see you later." He said sadly.

"Probably not, I'm going to a late night tea café. You should see me tomorrow though." She said.

"OK then… bye." When she was sure he was gone she got dressed to go.

"She's not coming." Beastboy said. Hearing this, the Titans climbed into their cars **(A/N: It's ALL the Titans)** and drove off. When they got there, they walked in the V.I.P doors, and saw the stage crew bustling around.

"Please hurry and get to your seats," A woman with red hair that rivaled Starfire's said, "The shows starting soon."

"Of course." Robin said, walking towards the V.I.P. seating lounge, followed by the other Titans. Soon, a group of nine girls walked out on stage. The one in the front was wearing a blue halter top, a black mini skirt, gold hoop earrings, black fishnets, black knee-high boots, and black lace gloves. She flipped her navy blue-black pixie cut hair out of her eyes then started talking.

"Hello Jump City!" She started, flipping her hair again. "I'm Corvinna, the leader of _The Corvinna Clones _and the oldest of my sisters! Next is–" She was cut off by one of her sisters.

"Me! I'm the second oldest, Maia." The one with dark green halter top, black skinny jeans, dark green army boots, dark green-black pixie cut hair, and green diamond studs in her ears.

"Then comes me, Selvi!" Said one wearing a dark pink halter top, black mini skirt, black stilettos, dark pink-black pixie cut hair, and huge hoop earrings.

"Then me, Ceri!" one said with dark purple-black pixie cut hair, a dark purple halter top, a black knee length skirt, purple pumps, and a heart tattoo under her right eye.

"Then me, Desiree." One said with magenta-black pixie cut hair, a magenta halter top, a black _VERY _mini skirt, six inch black stilettos, and a tattoo of lips under her left eye.

"Then me, Vidya." She had on a yellow halter top, blonde-black pixie cut hair, black jeans, yellow ballet flats, and yellow diamond studs.

"Then me, Invidia." She had lime green-black hair, a lime green halter top, black mini skirt, lime green ballet flats, and green hoop earrings.

"Then me, Veda." She had white-black pixie cut hair, a white halter top, black jeans, white ballet flats, and a tattoo of a white lily on her right cheek.

"Then me, Shanti." She had grey-black hair **(A/N: In a cute way, not an old lady way)**,a grey halter top, a black skirt, and grey ankle boots.

Then Corvinna called out. "Ready girls?"

They responded in unison, "Ready Cori!" When they said this, Maia started playing on her drums.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch, without your love  
Darling, only you are the life among the dead

(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)  
Don't let me die here (There must be something more)  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" The crowd shouted.

"I can't hear you!" Corvinna screamed.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" They said louder.

"That's better!" She said before turning around. "Ready girls?" she called again.

"Ready Cori!" They cried.

_My heart booms at the speed of light  
But the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight.  
I can say that I really want to stay,  
But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way._

Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway,  
Think things have getting too attached I need an escape.  
I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby.

There is something that I gotta say.  
It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.

My mind blinks like a traffic light.  
It's green and red and stop and go. Changing all the time.  
And it makes me scared, that I haven't loved.  
That it's still right here, more or or or less.

Stuck out in traffic, ya, I gotta go my own way.  
My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape  
I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more than I hate, baby.

There is something that I gotta say.  
It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.

Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster,  
Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh.  
Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, something's up.  
What did you slip into my drink? Baby.

It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.

Oh, it's disgusting  
Oh, its disgusting  
Look at what you do to me.  
Oh, look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.  
Disgusting.

"Clones! Clones! Clones!" the crowd cheered. The_ Corvinna Clones _started bowing, and then walked off stage. They were followed by anyone in the V.I.P section, which pretty much meant the Titans. The first Titan to reach Corvinna was Flash of course.

"Corvinna! Will you please, please, _please_, sign my mask?" He asked hopefully. She smiled at him.

"Sure thing. You're Flash right?" she asked. He gave a serious fan girl squeal.

"She knows my name!" She giggled and handed his mask to the rest of her sisters for them to sign it.

"Hi, I'm–" The Titans leader started.

"Robin." Corvinna finished. He smiled lightly, trying to act calm, but inside he was doing a happy dance. Suddenly, she was smashed in a bone crushing hug. "That must be Starfire." She muttered.

"Hello Corvinna, would you like to e friends?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." Corvinna said smiling. "But first, I wanna introduce you to my sisters personally. They are Maia, Selvi, Ceri, Desiree, Vidya, Invidia, Veda, and Shanti." As she said their names, they smiled and waved. Then Aqualad walked up to Corvinna.

"Hi I'm Aqualad." He said, taking her hand and kissing it. She blushed.

"Well aren't you quite the charmer." She said, he smiled.

"I try." He said. Finally came the Titans' changeling came up.

"I'm Beastboy!" He squeaked before clearing his throat. She giggled slightly.

"I know." She stretched up on her toes towards his ear. "You're my favorite Titan." She whispered before kissing him on the check and backing up. He smiled excitedly.

"Really?" He asked.

"Definitely." She responded. He squealed in joy.

"Would you like to visit the tower?" Robin asked.

"Sounds like fun!" She said. "When did you have in mind?"

"How about tomorrow morning before your autograph signing." He suggested.

"Perfect." She responded.

"Okay! See you then." He said. "Titans! Let's go." He said, signaling for his team to move out.

_**THENEXTMORNINGTHENEXTMORNINGTHNEXTMORNINGTHENEXTMO RNINGTHENEXTMORNING**_

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"I shall answer it!" Starfire said, flying at top speed towards the door. She swung the door open, revealing _The Corvinna Clones_ standing there, surrounded by reporters and bodyguards.

"Hey Star!" They chorused. "Can we come in?" Corvinna asked on her own.

"Yes friends. You may enter." Starfire said, stepping aside then shutting the door in the bodyguard's and reporter's faces. They followed Starfire down the hallway, towards the common room.


	2. Clones and Dates

I hoped you liked the first chappie XD R&R please! Thanks!

**Previously on **_**the Corvinna Clones**_

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"_I shall answer it!" Starfire said, flying at top speed towards the door. She swung the door open, revealing The Corvinna Clones standing there, surrounded by reporters and bodyguards._

"_Hey Star!" They chorused. "Can we come in?" Corvinna asked on her own._

"_Yes friends. You may enter." Starfire said, stepping aside then shutting the door in the bodyguard's and reporter's faces. They followed Starfire down the hallway, towards the common room._

**Back to now**

"Hey guys!" The Clones shouted.  
"Hey girls!" The said back. "Hey, Ceri," Cyborg started, "wanna come play video games with us?" He asked, 'us' being him, Robin, and Speedy.  
"No thanks, I'm too girly." She said, and then she pushed forward the sister with the green-black hair.  
"Maia might though, she's a total tomboy." Maia cracked her knuckles.

"I hope you're ready to get your butt kicked by a girl." She said.

"Bring it chick." Cyborg said as he handed out the controllers. Maia leapt over the couch and took hers.

"Friend Ceri!" Starfire called.

"Yes Star?" Ceri asked.

"You claim you are the 'girly' correct?" Starfire asked. Ceri nodded. "Would you like to have a 'girl talk' with me?" she asked hope fully.

"I'd love to Star." She responded smiling.

"Can I come?" Selvi asked.

"Of course! The more friends the more merry it shall be." Starfire said.

"It's the more the merrier." Selvi said.

"That too." Starfire said. The _Clones_ rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Let us venture to my room to have our 'girl talk'." She said. Selvi and Ceri nodded and followed her out.

"I gotta go, I'll be right back." Corvinna said.

"Bathroom is the second door on the right." Bee said. Corvinna nodded and left. About five seconds after she left, Raven walked in. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing these are these are the _Corvinna Clones_?" She asked.

"Yup." The remaining five clones said.

"Nice to meet you." Raven said, shaking their hands.

"I'm gonna go out on the roof and practice my singing." Shanti said as she left the common room.

"I'm gonna go talk to that cute fish-boy out there." Desiree said, pointing out the window to Aqualad. Then she left.

"I'm gonna go join the 'girl talk'" Invidia said, as she also left.

"I hear you like to read." Vidya said to Raven.

"I do." Raven responded.

"Can I come read with you in your room?" She asked. Raven nodded.

"I'll come." Veda said. The trio left, soon after, Corvinna came back.

"Where are my Shanti, Desiree, Invidia, Vidya, and Veda?" She asked.

"Shanti is practicing, Desiree is flirting with Aqualad, Invidia joined the girl talk, and Vidya and Veda are reading with Raven." Beastboy responded.

"I missed meeting Raven? Awww bummer!" Corvinna said. "Well it seem like everyone is enjoying watching my sister kick the guys butt's, so why don't we hang out?" She said.

"Sounds awesome!" Beastboy replied. "Wanna go to the carnival with me?" He asked.

"Ummm… I'm kinda famous…" She said.

"So am I, but people never notice us there." He responded.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She said.

"Robin, me and Corvinna will be back at around 10 o'clock-ish." He said to his leader. Robin just grunted in response, concentrating on his game. They bounded out of the house and into the garage. "Get on my back." Beastboy said. She hesitated, but did as she was told. "Hold on tight." He said before changing into a horse and galloping down the underwater tunnel that connected them to Jump City. He carried her all the way to the carnival, her laughing the whole way there.

"That was so cool!" She said when he became human and set her down.

"You think that was fun, you should see these rides!" Beastboy said as he pulled her by her arm into the carnival. They got on all the roller coasters, so they decided to play some games.

"Bet cha you can't win me a prize." Corvinna said.

"You're on!" He said. "Three tries please." He said to the man at the ring toss, handing him a dollar. **(A/N: I wish real carnivals were this cheap!) **He got it on the first try and picked out a large blue stuffed bear for her.

"I love it!" She said as he handed her the bear.

"Yes!" He said, then his communicator beeped and he pulled it out. "Beastboy speaking, how can I assist?"

"We need you to take Corvinna to her autograph signing, we'll meet you there." Robin said from the other end.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Beastboy said.

"Didn't I tell you the first time we met not to call me sir?" Robin said.

"Yup!" Beastboy said before snapping the communicator shut. "Let's go m'lady." He said before turning into a horse again. He carried her to the mall, towards the CD shop where the signing was. He set her down in her assigned chair, right in between the other eight. The Titans and her sisters soon arrived and took their seats. For the next five hours, they would be signing autographs.

"You can stay if you want, I'm gonna need some entertainment." She said TO Beastboy, he nodded excitedly and sat down behind her.

FIVEHOURSLATERFIVEHOURSLATERFIVEHOURSLATERFIVEHOUR SLATER

"That was so fun!" Beastboy said as he walked into the tower, dragging Corvinna behind him. "I've never rode in a limo before!"

"Seriously? That was your first time?" Corvinna asked. Beastboy nodded. "Wow... for a super hero you're kinda lame." She joked.

"Hey!" he said. "I'm not lame! Robin is just strict." He finished, sticking his nose in the air.

She giggled. "You look so cute when you're pouting." She said. He smiled, and leaned in towards her. She closed the distance, and their lips met.

"Awww! Get a room you too!" They head someone call from behind. They turned to see Cyborg coming up with a tray of snacks, probably on his way to fix up the T-car, and didn't wanna get hungry.

"Whoops!" Beastboy said, blushing as he pulled her into his room.

"It's a mess in here." She noted. He smiled sheepishly. "It reminds me of Maia's room…" She giggled as she looked around again. "Except cleaner."

He laughed. "My room is cleaner than someone else's? That's unexpected." He said. She smiled wide, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "So was that." He said, laughing.

"I wanna go out… I feel like I'm inside too much." She said. He brightened.

"We could go to the park. C'mon!" He said, turning into a dog and grabbing a Frisbee. He barked and bagged his tail as he dropped the Frisbee on her feet.

"OK, OK, let's go." She said, picking up the Frisbee and walking towards the door with Beastboy on her heels.


	3. More Dates and Broken Bones

**Previously on the**_** Corvinna Clones**_

_"Whoops!" Beastboy said, blushing as he pulled her into his room._

_"It's a mess in here." She noted. He smiled sheepishly. "It reminds me of Maia's room…" She giggled as she looked around again. "Except cleaner."_

_He laughed. "My room is cleaner than someone else's? That's unexpected." He said. She smiled wide, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "So was that." He said, laughing._

_"I wanna go out… I feel like I'm inside too much." She said. He brightened._

_"We could go to the park. C'mon!" He said, turning into a dog and grabbing a Frisbee. He barked and wagged his tail as he dropped the Frisbee on her feet._

_"OK, OK, let's go." She said, picking up the Frisbee and walking towards the door with Beastboy on her heels._

**Back to now.**

When they got to the park, Beastboy barked in excitement as she threw the Frisbee. He ran at top speed to catch it, then did a graceful leap in the air and caught it perfectly. He ran it back to her, and she smiled and threw it again. This time he flipped in the air before coming back.

"You're such a show off." Corvinna laughed, taking the Frisbee and petting his head.

"Excuse me, miss." A deep voice said from behind her. She turned around to see a dog catcher. "Where is his collar?" He asked.

"He doesn't have one." She said shrugging. "Doesn't need it."

"All dogs need a collar." He responded, chuckling slightly.

"He's not a dog, he's a kitten." She said, winking at Beastboy as he shifted into a cat then came out from behind her.

"Well they need collars too." He said. She rolled her eyes. "OK Beastboy. I think it's time to go." She said. He shifted back into a human, taking her hand.

"C'mon, I'll buy you lunch." He said, pulling her away from the stunned dog catcher. As they walked into the pizza shop, they busted out laughing.

"That was _hilarious_!" Corvinna said, doubling over with laughter. Beastboy just nodded, unable to speak since he was laughing to hard. After a while, they stopped laughing and went to order.

"What do you want on your pizza?" He asked her.

"Cheese." She answered. "Hey, Beastboy…" she started.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Never mind, it's stupid." She said, blushing slightly.

"What is it?" He asked, more curious this time.

"Well uhhh… since you're a vegetarian and all… do you eat animal crackers?" She asked, blushing deeper.

"Actually no, no I don't." He answered.

"Oh, OK." She said smiling.

"What made you think of that?" He asked curiously.

"Just a random thought." She replied shrugging. They sat down with their pizza and dug in. "Wow This is _the best_ pizza I've ever had, and I've been to Italy!" She said. He laughed, and her ring started blinking the same time his communicator did.

"Should I take you to a hotel or something?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I'll take my bike." She said, pulling out a key. She pressed a button and left the pizza parlor. Through the window he saw her climb on a motorcycle and ride away.

Beastboy left the parlor, and pulled out his communicator. "Yea Rob?" He asked.

"Plasmas is downtown, and we need you to take care of him until we get there." The Boy Wonder said.

"Yes sir!" Beastboy responded, mock saluting. He snapped his communicator shut and shifted into a bird, flying towards downtown. When he arrived he saw a deserted street and Plasmas drinking from a sewage pipe. "Dude that is so gross." Beastboy commented before he started fighting the villain. He was soon joined by Raven, as she emerged from the ground in her raven form.

"What I miss?" She stated dully.

"I got thrown into the side of that building over there" Beastboy said, pointing to the side. Raven ignored him and flew at Plasmas, throwing several random items at him. Plasmas caught a car she threw and returned it to her. It hit her in her arm knocking her to the ground. She landed on her side with a thud, and in that same moment the other Titans showed up. Beastboy took this as an opportunity to check on Raven.

"Rae! Are you okay?" He asked in a panicky voice. He reached out and touched the arm that was hit, and she let out a blood curdling scream of pain. Her powers let loose and she blew up almost everything on the block. The Titans managed to duck out of the way, but Plasmas wasn't so lucky, he was soon returned to a sleeping man on the ground. The Titans jumped out from their hiding places, and ran to Raven who was now writhing in agony.

"Raven, I need to move you to the car so we can get to the tower." Cyborg said. As he reached to lift her, Robin stopped him.

"I don't think she would be able to handle the bumps and twists." Robin stated.

"I shall do the carrying of friend Raven." Starfire said, gently lifting Raven off the ground so she wouldn't cause her further pain. Raven winced slightly, trying not to scream as Starfire was carrying her back to the tower. The Tameranian laid the empath down gently then went to do the basics of medical care Cyborg had shown all the Titans. When she finished with the basics, said mechanical man rushed in and flipped on the x-ray machine.

"Raven, you need to stay awake okay? I need you to tell me if this hurts." Cyborg said as he gently tapped her arm. She screamed again, this time channeling her powers to create a large wave in the water. Cyborg scanned her arm and waited as they came up on screen. He was taking notes when the other two Titans came in.

"What's her condition?" Robin asked.

"It doesn't look good Rob; every bone in her arm was shattered by that car." Cyborg answered.

"Shouldn't she be able to heal herself?" Beastboy asked.

"This is too much for even her to handle because it's her own body." Robin answered.

"But shouldn't she go into a healing trace thingy?" Beastboy asked in confusion.

"She can only do that when an incident rendered her unconscious." Cyborg responded. Beastboy nodded, finally understanding.

"Please, friend Raven will be okay?" Starfire asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Of course Star, Raven will be just fine." Robin said, wrapping an arm around her for comfort. All the Titans left the med bay, all except Beastboy, who insisted to stay.

"Beastboy, I'm sorry." The empath said, casting her eyes down.

"Sorry for what?" He asked, confused once more.

"When I let my powers loose, I could have hurt you, I could have killed you." She stated, her downcast eyes betraying her monotone voice and portraying her shame. He put two fingers under her chin and forced her head up to look at him.

"Raven, don't be upset, I'm fine, _you're _the one hurt. Not me. You're the one that you need to be worrying about. Okay?" He said. She nodded slightly, and he smiled wide. "I'll see you later, Rae." He said as he left. She sighed as she teleported, knowing that she had business to take care of.

**What is the important business she has to take care of? Why did she leave to do it? Will she ever heal her arm? What will happen between Beastboy and Corvinna? What about him and Raven? Find out next time on **_**The Corvinna clones**_**!**


	4. Hospital Visits and Spilled Beans

**Hey, hey, hey! I haven****'****t updated this and I****'****m sorry, I could come up with a million excuses but I****'****m not gonna waste your time.**

**Previously, on the **_**Corvinna Clones**_

_"Please, friend Raven will be okay?" Starfire asked, her eyes brimming with tears._

_"Of course Star, Raven will be just fine." Robin said, wrapping an arm around her for comfort. All the Titans left the med bay, all except Beastboy, who insisted to stay._

_"Beastboy, I'm sorry." The empath said, casting her eyes down._

_"Sorry for what?" He asked, confused once more._

_"When I let my powers loose, I could have hurt you, I could have killed you." She stated, her downcast eyes betraying her monotone voice and portraying her shame. He put two fingers under her chin and forced her head up to look at him._

_"Raven, don't be upset, I'm fine, __you're __the one hurt. Not me. You're the one that you need to be worrying about. Okay?" He said. She nodded slightly, and he smiled wide. "I'll see you later, Rae." He said as he left. She sighed as she teleported, knowing that she had business to take care of._

"_look at hi _

**Present**

"Friend Beastboy! Have you heard the most terrible of the news yet?" Starfire asked as she flew into the main room at light speed.

"What is it Star?" He asked worriedly.

"The Corvinna of the _Corvinna Clones_ was in a cycle of the motor accident!" She shouted.

"Wait, Corvinna was in a motorcycle accident?" Beastboy asked. Starfire nodded her head animatedly. "That's awful! We have to go see her!"

"Yes, we must visit her at the private hospital." Starfire said. The two Titans rushed to the hospital, leaving a note for the other Titans.

"Excuse me, but this is a private hospital." A guard said as he stepped in the two Titans' path.

"Let us through! We're the Teen Titans!" Beastboy said, trying to slide around him.

"Do you know how many Titans we see every day? And to be honest, your costumes aren't very convincing." A second guard said. The Titans were getting so angry that Starfire's eyes began to glow and Beastboy shifted into a wolf.

The two guards paled visibly. "We're so sorry, it was our mistake." The first guard said. They stepped to the side and let the Titans in, and a certain changeling glared at them.

Once they were in, they went to the front desk, then all around the hospital before finally finding room 305. As they were going in, they saw the doctor.

"How is she?" Beastboy asked.

"Every bone in her right arm is shattered. It will take at least two months to heal." He said.

"Thanks." Beastboy said as him and Starfire went in.

"Hey!" Corvinna said, smiling at the pair.

Beastboy smirked. "You're pretty chipper for someone who broke their entire arm." He said.

She gave a one armed shrug. "What can I say? I tend to look on the bright side." She said, smiling again.

"Please, you are feeling the 'fine'?" Starfire asked.

Corvinna nodded. "Course I am. Doc fixed me up real nice." She said, gesturing to the navy blue cast that was already in place.

"Think you would wanna come to the tower again? Raven broke her arm too, so the two of you could be cast buddies. Her cast is the same color." Beastboy said, smiling at his seemingly great idea.

"Uhhmm… I really don't think that that's a good idea. I don't think she likes me." Corvinna said, looking down.

"What would make you think that?" Beastboy asked, surprise filling his tone.

"Well we talked a bit, and, well, we have absolutely nothing in common!" She blurted.

"Are you kidding? You're both girls!" Beastboy said.

"Gee, its nice to know that you noticed." Corvinna said, rolling her eyes.

"And you're both sarcastic and fun and like to roll your eyes!" He added.

She shrugged. "I still don't wanna talk to her again." Corvinna said. Beastboy sighed, but he knew he wouldn't win. Not today anyways.

Suddenly, Starfire came back in the room, although neither of them noticed that she left. Her hands were filled with little treats and trinkets from the hospital gift shop.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Raven sat in the med bay, her little errand finally finished, as Beastboy came in. "Yes?" She asked in her normal monotone.

"Why would you give Corvinna the impression that you don't like her? That was low, even for you." He snapped as he started pacing. Raven sighed.

"Beastboy, I–" She started, but he cut her off.

"Save it, I don't care." He said, it was almost a snarl. Raven sighed again.

"Beastboy, the–" she tried again, but once more he cut her off.

"Why would you even do that? Now she'll never want to come back!" He said, exasperation, fury, sadness, and confusion in his voice.

"I'm Corvinna!" She snapped back. He stopped pacing and stared at her.

"Whaa..?" He asked, confusion the only emotion left.

"That's why we can't be in the same room, both have a broken arm, can't meet each other, and…" she stopped herself before she said that last part.

"And..?" He prompted.

"Not important." She said, giving him a look as he was about to press the subject.

"Another time then." He promised her, giving her a look that said he wouldn't forget.

**I'm so sorry that this story is short and crappy. I have writers block and this is the best I can do at the moment. ACCEPTING IDEAS! Seriously, if you have ANY ideas, just PM me about it. R&R!**


End file.
